This invention relates to a serial printer which realizes printing while moving the print head along the print sheet. This invention particularly relates to a serial printer which mounts a type wheel having a plurality of types on the print head, moves the type selected from the plurality of types to a predetermined position by rotating the type wheel and thereafter prints.
Moreover, this invention relates to a serial printer which realizes printing of a plurality of characters in one line at a high speed by correlating the time for moving the print head and the time for moving the types.